guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Edmond de Caillou
thumb||260px|Chevaliers du temps d'Edouard II (1320 et 1325).Edmond de Caillou ou Raymond de Caillou (également orthographié Calhou, Calhau, Cailow... ) est né en 1267, très certainement à Bordeaux, dans l’hôtel des Calhau, rue Neuve Michel, F.X., Les Écossais en France, les Français en Écosse, II vols. London 1862. . Il est mort en combattant à la bataille de Skaithmuir, le 14 février 1316. Raymond Calhau, connu chez les anglophones sous le nom de Edmond de Caillou (1267-1316), est neveu du père de Piers de Gabaston England and Scotland at War, C.1296-c.1513, Volume 78 de History of Warfare, Andy King, David Simpkin, BRILL, 2012. . Ce chevalier de grande renommée, king's Serjeant-at-Arms, Gascon, est commandant la garnison de Linlithgow en 1312 The Bruce, Volume 78 de Canongate, Classics, John Barbour, Canongate Books, 2010. . Il commande ensuite les troupes gasconnes du château de Berwick toujours pour le roi d'Angleterre Edouard II (1307-1327). Calhau est tué lors de la bataille de Skaithmuir. Edmund de Caillou est un king's Serjeant-at-Arms. On a aussi Fortinet Calhau qui récupère sa charge en 1317, certainement un proche parent. Ses hommes sont probablement des amis et associés de Gaveston, de son frère et de son cousin germain Arnaud Calhau. thumb|center|400px|Ruines du château de Berwick. Sa famille . thumb|260px|left|Blason Calhau. Edmond de Caillou (1267-1316) est un membre de la Maison de Calhau. Lorsque Pierre Calhau meurt en 1280, il laisse de Miramonde de Marsan Edmond de Caillou (1267-1316)] et deux fils mineurs : Pierre et Bertrand. C'est le cadet Pierre, dit le jeune, Calhau de Rua Neva (1279-1330) qui épouse en 1293 Noble Dona, Navarre de Podensac (ca 1270-1323) La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Il est Chevalier, Bourgeois de Bordeaux, Maire de Bordeaux de 1308 à 1310 et seigneur de Saint-Magne et de Podensac La baronnie de Saint-Magne, Volume 1, Albert Gaillard, Oberkampff de Dabrun, Michel et Forgeot, 1911. . Son frère, Bertrand Calhau (1281-1327) est Prévôt de l'Entre-Deux-Mers, Bailli de Labouheyre. Ils sont neveux, côté maternel du père de Piers de Gabaston England and Scotland at War, C.1296-c.1513, Volume 78 de History of Warfare, Andy King, David Simpkin, BRILL, 2012.. Comme ses parents, Edmond de Caillou est un fervent partisan des rois d'Angleterre. Vie . King's Serjeant at arms (1301) . thumb|260px|Raymond Calhau commande la garnison du château de Linlithgow.thumb|260px|Château d'Edinburgh.Edmond de Caillou est un chevalier de grande renommée, seigneur d'un grand fief en Guyenne The Bruce, Volume 78 de Canongate, Classics, John Barbour, Canongate Books, 2010. . Caillou est natif de Bordeaux Michel, F.X., Les Écossais en France, les Français en Écosse, II vols. London 1862. . Il n'est par le neveu de Piers Gaveston, le favori d'Édouard II d'Angleterre Haines RM, King Edward II : Edward de Caernarfon, sa vie, son règne, et ses conséquences - 1284-1330. McGill - Queens University 2003. pp. 262-263. , mais un cousin germain. Son frère, avec le même nom, Bertrand de Calhau, travaille à cette époque à consolider la position de Gaveston avant sa mort en 1312 avec leur cousin germain Arnaud Calhau, qui n'est qu'un cousin du favori du roi Haines, RM, King Edward II : Edward de Caernarfon, sa vie, son règne, et ses conséquences - 1284-1330. McGill - Queens University 2003. Haines p.83. . Depuis 1301 Edmond de Caillou est King's Serjeant at arms. Les sergents d'armes du roi constituent le plus ancien corps des Gardes du roi en Angleterre. Cela remonte à l'époque du roi Richard Ier (vers 1189). Le sergent d'armes accompagne parfois le roi. Il est en particulier chargée de l'arrestation des personnes soupçonnées de trahison. RichardIer en emmène 24 avec lui aux croisades. Mais ses officiers de la Garde sont peu nombreux. Edouard II (1307-1327), comme son père, Edouard Ier (1274-1307), duc d'Aquitaine, emploie des hommes tels que Caillou, tirés de ses fiefs français dans ses guerres écossaises. Ils défendent la frontière dans des châteaux tels que Roxburgh et Berwick Michel, F.X., Les Écossais en France, les Français en Écosse, II vols. London 1862. . En 1314, celui de Roxburgh a pour capitaine messire Guillemin de Fenes, chevalier gascon, qui le perd du fait d'un audacieux coup de main. Ce sergent d'armes du roi commande la garnison de Linlithgow en 1312 The Bruce, Volume 78 de Canongate, Classics, John Barbour, Canongate Books, 2010. . Edmund de Caillou sert ensuite dans la garnison d’Édimbourg, fin 1312. Il est sergent d'armes du roi, un grade ou statut qu'il partage avec deux autres officiers, George Saunford et Arnaldo de Sancto Martino. Chacun de ces hommes est le commandant d'une unité de cavalerie de la garnison. Mais un peut se voir confier des fonctions plus importantes en cas de besoin (morts des officiers supérieurs). Commandant des troupes gasconnes du château de Berwick (1315) . [thumb|left|260px|[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maurice_de_Berkeley,_2nd_Baron_Berkeley Sir Maurice de Berkeley (1271-1326).]]Dans certaines sources Caillou est décrit comme le gouverneur du château de Berwick [http://www.archive.org/details/douglasbook01fras Fraser, Sir William, Les volumes Douglas] livre IV, Edimbourg 1885. , mais le gouverneur est à l'époque Sir Maurice de Berkeley (1271-1326) Davis, I.M., Le Douglas noir. Londres 1974. . Caillou est le capitaine des troupes gasconnes de la garnison. Sir Maurice de Berkeley (1271-1326) et lui repoussent plusieurs attaques. Sir James Douglas réussit in extremis à se sauver en volant une barque The Bruce, Volume 78 de Canongate, Classics, John Barbour, Canongate Books, 2010. . Edmond de Caillou au château de Berkeley arrive en secret avec une compagnie formée de combattants d'élite avec d'excellentes armes The Bruce, Volume 78 de Canongate, Classics, John Barbour, Canongate Books, 2010. . Piers Lubaud est connétable du château d’Édimbourg, William Fiennes tient Roxburgh et Raymond Caillau est capitaine de la garnison de Berwick Bannockburn: The Scottish War and the British Isles, 1307-1323, Michael Brown, Edinburgh University Press, 2008. . Selon Michael Brown, Bannockburn: The Scottish War and the British Isles, 1307-1323, ces Gascons défendent la frontière écossaise du fait de Piers de Gabaston et son frère Arnaud Marsin. En 1315 la récolte a été mauvaise dans le sud de l'Ecosse et le nord de l'Angleterre. Durant l'hiver la garnison de Berwick crève de faim. Ils sont contraint de manger leurs chevaux. Certains combattants désertent Haines RM, King Edward II : Edward de Caernarfon, sa vie, son règne, et ses conséquences - 1284-1330. McGill - Queens University 2003. vol iii , p 90 . Caillou et d'autres Gascons suggèrent un raid en territoire écossais pour nourrir les habitants du château. Berkeley refuse de donner son autorisation. Il dit que la campagne est pleine de soldats écossais, et que ses ordres sont de défendre la ville et le château de Berwick. Caillou et les autres Gascons ne lui obéissent pas. Ils disent q''u'il vaut mieux mourir en combattant que mourir de faim derrière les murs''. Edmond de Caillou, avec l'esprit entreprenant de son pays, se vante qu'il va aller chercher du ravitaillement et du butin en Ecosse, et il part avec une troupe de soldats.Gascons comme lui. thumb|center|600px|Les batailles sur la frontière écossaise. A gauche le château de Linlithgow. La bataille de Skaithmuir . thumb|left|260px|Sir James Douglas, Lord of Douglas.thumb|left|260px|Poème sur Edmund de Caillou pillant la Merse. Le 14 Février 1316, Caillou conduit ses hommes lors de cette incursion. Ils vont à l'abbaye de Melrose, et il divise sa compagnie en petits groupes chargés de voler le bétail, les provisions et faire prisonniers des paysans pour mener le tout à la forteresse Davis, I.M., Le Douglas noir. Londres 1974. . Il pille le Merse, futur Berwickshire, et le Roxburghshire, jusqu'à la Cumbrie, et le Northumberland. La compagnie de Caillou fois, après avoir réquisitionnés des chevaux, du bétail, des vivres et fait des prisonniers, retourne vers Berwick. Sir James Douglas, chef écossais, est informé des mouvements des troupes de Caillou. Ses terres ont été ravagées. Douglas est lieutenant du roi d'Ecosse et gardien des Marches. Douglas avec William II de Soules et Henry de Baliol de Branxholme, avec un groupe d'hommes attaquent les Gascons et les poursuivent jusqu'au nord de la ville de Coldstream. Caillou ordonnent à une partie de ses hommes d'emmener le bétail et les prisonniers à Berwick. Il une ligne de bataille pour faire face à Douglas. L'unité de Douglas est confrontée à un nombre double de Gascons de celui annoncé. Les comptes antérieurs du nombre d'adversaires ont été sous-estimés en raison de leur dispersion à travers la campagne écossaise. En 1316, Edmond de Caillou gouverneur de Berwick, combat Sir James Douglas au retour d'une incursion que cet étranger vient de faire dans le Border. Il est tué, nombre des mercenaires qu'il commande perdent également la vie, et les Écossais reprennent sur l'ennemi les réquisitions et larcins de Merse et de Teviotdale, dont il se retire trèschargé Michel, F.X., Les Écossais en France, les Français en Écosse, II vols. London 1862. . Douglas compense son infériorité numérique en postant ses hommes derrière un gué. Il attend l'assaut des Gascons. Douglas et Caillou s'affrontent dès le début de la bataille. Caillou est tué par Douglas et ses hommes découragés par la perte de leur capitaine s'enfuit. Douglas dira par la suite que son combat contre Caillou et ses Gascons à la bataille de Skaithmuir a été le plus dur combat dans sa carrière [http://www.archive.org/details/douglasbook01fras Fraser, Sir William, Les volumes Douglas] 1885, vol i , p137. . Vingt chevaliers et 60 fantassins sont tués ou fait prisonniers par les Écossais The Bruce, Volume 78 de Canongate, Classics, John Barbour, Canongate Books, 2010. . Les noms des hommes tués dans cette bataille - Arnaud Poillant, Piers Lugar, Raymond Caillau et Jean du Char - ne sont manifestement pas anglais. La forteresse de Berwick n'est pas ravitaillée. La garnison de Sir Maurice de Berkeley (1271-1326) continue de manger de la viande de cheval en attendant la mort England and Scotland at War, C.1296-c.1513, Volume 78 de History of Warfare, Andy King, David Simpkin, BRILL, 2012.. Après sa mort au combat (1317-1319) . thumb|260px|Douglas au combat.Sir Robert Neville (1287-1318) est officier à Berwick. Il accuse de lâcheté les Gascons qui ont échappé au carnage, et comme les Français humiliés allèguent pour excuse la prouesse irrésistible de Douglas, Neville dit avec fierté qu'il voudrait voir la bannière du chef écossais déployée, déclarant qu'il lui livrerait bataille lui-même dès qu'il l'apercevrait. Cette rodomontade arrive jusqu'aux oreilles de Douglas. Bientôt après sa formidable bannière se fait voir dans les environs de Berwick, et la fumée des villages incendiés y annonce sa présence. Robert Neville réunit ses forces, et sort de la ville, pour prouver, en bon chevalier, qu'il n'a pas prononcé des paroles en l'air. Dès que Douglas le voit sortir de la ville, il s'avance pour le combattre. Neville et ses soldats se comportent avec courage. Mais le champion écossais attaque l'Anglais seul à seul, et son adresse, sa force et sa fortune l'emportent. Neville tombe sous l'épée de Douglas, et sa troupe est défaite. Fortinet Calhau récupère la charge de King's Serjeant at arms, sergent d'armes du roi d'Edmond de Calhau, en 1317. Les Écossais sous Douglas et Thomas Randolph prennent la forteresse de Berwick en avril 1318. Lors de la défaite lors du siège de Berwick en 1318, Fortinet Calhau cherche à venger la mort quelques années plus tôt de Raymond-Edmond, son cousin England and Scotland at War, C.1296-c.1513, Volume 78 de History of Warfare, Andy King, David Simpkin, BRILL, 2012.. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Portail:Biographie Catégorie:Histoire occitane Catégorie:France médiévale Catégorie:Moyen Âge